Rain and You
by RaraCyber
Summary: Hujan telah mempertemukan kita. Karena hujan, aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau selalu datang saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau bisa melindungiku dari derasnya hujan. Kau selalu muncul saat hujan datang. Aku selalu menantikan datangnya hujan. Hanya untuk melihatmu. Dan berharap kalau kau akan datang dan melindungiku seperti dulu. Aku mencintaimu Itachi-kun.


**Rain and You**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair Uchiha Itachi x Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre Romance, Drama.**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! AU, Typo, EYD diusahakan nggak berantakan, Crack pair.**

 **Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Hujan telah mempertemukan kita. Karena hujan, aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau selalu datang saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau bisa melindungiku dari derasnya hujan. Kau selalu muncul saat hujan datang.**

 **Kenapa ?**

 **Kenapa hanya saat hujan ?**

 **Hujan datang disaat yang tidak pasti.**

 **Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu ?**

 **Apa aku harus menunggu datangnya hujan ?**

 **Aku ingin lebih lama melihatmu. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Karena pertemuan pertama kita, aku selalu memikirkanmu.**

 **Senyummu. Tawamu. Perhatianmu padaku. Terutama, matamu. Hatiku selalu luluh saat kau memandangku dengan mata onyx mu.**

 **Aku selalu menantikan datangnya hujan. Hanya untuk melihatmu. Dan berharap kalau kau akan datang dan melindungiku seperti dulu.**

 **Aku mencintaimu Itachi-** ** _kun._**

oOo

Rain and You

oOo

Dari tadi aku hanya melamun memandang luar jendela, tanpa memperhatikan guru yang sedang menulis sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Mendung.

Aku tersenyum getir.

Ini awal datang nya musim hujan di negeri Matahari.

Lama sekali. Aku sangat menantikan datang nya musim hujan. Taukah kau betapa senang nya aku ?

Aku melipat kedua tanganku. Seraya menutup kedua mataku. Aku berdoa.

 _Tuhan, semoga hari ini hujan._

Aku tersenyum sembari membuka mataku.

Tiba – tiba bayangan akan dirimu terlintas di pikiranku.

Sudah berapa lama ya ? Kurasa lama sekali.

Sejak musim hujan berakhir. Sejak saat itulah pertemuan rutin kita juga berakhir. Sampai sekarang.

Aku menerawang ke atas langit.

Itu kapan ya ?

Pertemuan pertama kita yang konyol, menjadi pertemuan yang indah.

oOo

"Ah! Hujan!"

"Bagaimana ini ?"

"Gawat! Aku tidak membawa payung!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar ocehan teman – temanku. Ayolah, ini hanya hujan. Kenapa harus cemas.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Hujan sangat deras.

Bahkan tidak terlintas di pikiranku kalau hari ini akan turun hujan.

"Hinata, bagaimana ini ?" tanya teman sebangku ku, Yamanaka Ino namanya

Aku menggeleng, "Entahlah."

"Kenapa harus bingung." sahut Inuzuka Kiba, dia juga temanku. "Kita hujan – hujan saja!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Sudah kuduga. Dia hanya tau bagaimana caranya bercanda.

"Kau saja! Aku tidak mau! Nanti aku sakit! Ini hujan pertama!" protes Ino kesal.

Hujan di saat sekolah hampir usai memang menyebalkan. Kita harus menunggu sampai hujan reda. Dan itu membosankan, sangat membosankan. Apalagi aku sangat benci menunggu.

Tadi, _sensei_ juga tidak datang mengajar. Alhasil aku super bosan di dalam kelas. Menyebalkan.

 **Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!**

Akhirnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

Bukannya senang, teman – temanku malah terlihat kecewa. Tumben sekali.

Aku memasukkan buku dan alat tulis lainnya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau pulang ?" tanya Ino. Ku balas dengan anggukan. "Disaat seperti ini ?"

Aku mengangguk menunjuk gerombolan teman – temanku yang berjalan keluar kelas. "Mereka juga pulang." ucapku dengan entengnya.

"Yasudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Kiba sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami.

"Tahu begitu aku pulang lebih dulu tadi!"

Disusul Ino dibelakang nya.

Aku di tinggal ?

Aku berjalan sendiri di koridor.

"Kau lama Hinata!" teriak Kiba di depan lobi, sepertinya mereka menungguku di lobi.

Aku memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau meninggalkanku tadi."

Dia hanya membalas dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Kita tunggu reda dulu ya ? Baru kita pulang." usul Ino.

10 menit. Masih sama.

15 menit. Masih sama juga.

20 menit. Oh~ Aku mulai bosan.

30 menit. Hujan sedikit mereda.

"Sudah reda!" pekikku. Aku merasa senang.

Aku segera berlari keluar sekolah. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kiba dan Ino yang protes karena hujan belum reda. Aku terus berlari, berlari cukup kencang.

 _Aku harus sampai rumah sebelum hujan kemba_ _li_ _deras!_

Kalau aku tadi tetap menuggu bersama Kiba dan Ino, aku bisa mati kebosanan. Dan aku benci itu.

 **Tik!**

 _Eh?_

Aku berhenti dan mendongak.

 _Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang!_

Aku mempercepat laju lariku.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik!**

 _Sial!_

 **Breeessssss!**

"Kyaaaa!"

Kali ini aku berlari sangat kencang. Dan menepi di salah satu rumah orang. Untung atap nya lumayang condong ke depan. Setidak nya aku selamat.

Tapi sampai kapan aku seperti ini ?

Aku meemukul jidat ku. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

 _Eh?_

 _Ada yang datang ?_

Aku menengok ke ujung jalan.

Aku memicingkan mataku. Mempertajam penglihatan ku.

 _Semoga perempuan, semoga perempuan..._

Aku terus berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku.

Tapi-

"Ahhh~"

Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Kenapa harus laki – laki sih!

Dia berjalan kemari. Jalan nya sangat tenang. Bagaimana tidak tenang ? Dia berjalan di bawah payung, tidak perlu takut kehujanan.

Dia mulai berjalan di depanku.

 **Tap!**

 _Kenapa berhenti?!_

Dia menoleh padaku. Lalu tersenyum.

"Apa tadi kau yang berteriak ?" tanyanya.

Aku melongo.

 _Apa teriakan ku tadi begitu kencang?_

Aku mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" dia memandang ku lekat – lekat.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kata ayah ku, aku tidak boleh jalan berdua dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal."

Dia tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Namaku, Uchiha Itachi."

Aku tak kunjung membalas uluran tangan nya. Aku malah melihat melihat tangan nya itu.

 _Apa dia mengajak ku berkenalan?_

Aku mengatupkan kedua tangan ku. "Maaf."

Dia terlihat kaget. Dia segera menarik tangan nya.

Apa aku melukainya ? Kurasa begitu.

"Langit nya begitu gelap. Kurasa hujan nya akan awet."

Dia menunjuk langit. Aku pun juga ikut mendongak.

"Tidak baik kalau kau menunggu disini sendirian."

Akhirnya mau tidak mau aku menurut. Ini keberuntungan ? Entahlah.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Apa kau bak – baik saja?" tanya nya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bajumu basah." dia memperhatikan ku dengan seksama.

"Tadi aku kehujanan." jawabku lirih.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Sepertinya dia suka suka sekali tersenyum. Sepanjang perjalanan dia selalu berbicara dan tersenyum.

Ternyata dia orang yang ramah.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Aku menunjuk rumah besar bercat coklat yang terletak dipnggir jalan.

"Itu rumahku."

Sesampainya dia mengantarkan ku keruma, aku segera berlari masuk kedalam. Tidak lupa aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi- _kun_."

Aku membungguk padanya.

"Tidak masalah." dia tersenyum lagi.

Esoknya, hari tidak hujan. Kurasa.

Aku pulang sendirian. Kiba dan Ino tidak masuk sekolah. Kiba alfa, dia memilih tidur karena alasan capek. Ino sakit karena hujan – hujanan kemarin.

 **Tik!**

 _Eh?_

 **Tik! Tik! Tik!**

 **Breessss!**

Lagi – lagi hujan. Aku segera berlari dan menepi seperti kemarin.

Dan di jalan yang sama pula.

 _Seperti ini lagi!_ umpatku kesal.

"Hey!"

Aku tersentak. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Ternyata Itachi. Aku mendesah lega, kupikir orang jahat.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan berjalan ke arahku, "Butuh tumpangan lagi?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk, "Kurasa begitu."

Ini benar – benar di luar dugaan ku. Aku, sekali lagi, bersama dengan nya.

Esoknya, hujan turun sangat deras. Bahkan turun sebelum pulang sekolah. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi dan aku sengaja untuk tidak membawa payung.

Entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau aku akan bertemu dengan nya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, aku sangat menantikan kedatangan nya.

"Aku duluan ya!"

Setelah sekolah usai aku langsung pergi keluar sekolah.

Tapi-

 **Deg!**

Aku berhenti tepat di depan lobi sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau terburu – buru."

Entah kenapa hatiku begitu senang melihat seseorang yang sekarang berdiri di depanku. Senyum nya merekah seperti biasa nya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku punya firasat kalau kau akan kehujanan seperti kemarin."

Aku tersenyum senang dan aku langsung mengangguk kepalaku.

Hari semakin berlalu, hubunganku dengan Itachi semakin membaik. Aku juga merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya.

Aku tahu perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini.

Cinta.

Aku … mencintai Itachi – kun.

Tapi, bencana mulai dating.

Aku menunggunya, tapi dia tidak kunjung datang menemuiku.

Dimana Itachi ?

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Semenjak musim hujan berakhir, Itachi tidak menemuiku lagi. Tidak tahukan kalau aku sedang menunggu mu ?

Ternyata aku salah menilainya.

Dia bukan orang yang baik.

Hatiku sudah hancur.

oOo

Rain and You

oOo

 **Tik! Tik! Tik!**

Aku memandang keluar jendela, menatap tetesan hujan. Aku tidak merasakan apa pun. Hatiku sudah kosong.

"Itachi- _kun._ "

Aku tersenyum getir.

Ternyata dia orang yang jahat, sangat jahat.

Dia mencampakkan ku begitu saja.

 **Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!**

Aku berjalan dengan lesu di koridor. Langkah ku terasa berat.

Sesampainya di lobi sekolah, mataku langsung tertuju pada sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri membelakangi ku di depan gerbang sekolah.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap.

Rambutnya panjang, dikuncir di bagian bawah.

Tunggu dulu!

Mataku terbelalak seketika. Jantung ku berdetak kencang.

Aku mengenal nya.

"Itachi- _kun_."

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, aku langsung berlari menghampirinya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhku yang mulai kebasahan karena hujan.

Aku sangat yakin itu pasti dia.

Air mataku turun seperti derasnya hujan sekarang. Terasa hangat. Sama seperti hatiku sekarang.

 **Grep!**

Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Itachi- _kun_!"

Dia terkekeh.

Iya. Suara ini. Tidak salah lagi.

"Kau masih mengenaliku?"

Dia berbalik menghadap ku.

 **Deg!**

Lalu dia tersenyum. Senyum yang aku rindukan, akhirnya aku melihatnya kembali.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanyaku. Suaraku serak karena tangisan.

"Maaf."

Pandangan nya melembut.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu! Aku-"

Aku memeluk nya lagi. Aku semakin terisak.

Aku sangat emosi. Bahkan sulit untuk mengendalikan nya.

"Aku… membutuhkan mu."

Akhirnya aku mengatakan nya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Dia membuang payung nya. Dan membalas pelukan ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita berdua jadi basah!" protesku.

Dia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kalau aku adalah pelindung mu?" dia menatap ku dengan kasih.

 **Deg!**

"Aku akan melindungi mu dari hujan." dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang sangat tulus, menurut ku.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bias jadi pelindung ku kalau kau meninggalkan ku."

Hatiku terasa sakit mengingat kepergian nya selama ini. Tangisan ku semakin kencang.

Dia memeluk ku lagi.

"Hal itu, tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Dia mencium punjak kepalaku.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Aku mengangguk di pelukan nya.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Teruslah bersamaku."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Kupikir hanya aku yang menginginkan hal itu."

Aku memukul dada nya. Dia malah tertawa lebih kencang. Itu kan tidak lucu.

"Aku juga ingin terus bersama mu, Hinata."

Aku tersenyum senang. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat senyum ku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi- _kun_ "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

Lagi – lagi, hujan yang mempertemukan kita.

Terima kasih Tuhan. Berkat ciptaan mu, aku bisa bertemu dengan cintaku.

Terima kasih.

 **Ini fanfic ItaHina pertama ku ^^**

 **Maaf kalau mengecewakan :")**

 **Silahkan review ^^ Kritik, pendapat dan saran saya tunggu ^^**


End file.
